Matrix Thrill-ogy II
| image = File:Matrix2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Social Darwin & Lost in Space | link = Matrix Thrill-Ogy II | size = 22 Players (Large) | startdate = March 11, 2009 | winningfaction = Agents (Baddies) | roster = #, player #Andromeda #Voltage #JarZe #Prof. Templeton #IDoNotExist #Joe's Student (twin_bro) #Star_Tiger #CrazyPainter #Renan #Magic_luver101 (Riranor) #Randro #GreyCells #Impervious #Artificial I. #Riddle Master Zack #Reaymond #SomeGuy #Izzy #Zerep #CyberSpace17 #Itachi-san #Brandonb | first = StarTiger | last = Voltage, IDoNotExist, Joe's Student CrazyPainter, SomeGuy, CyberSpace17 | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Social Darwin & Lost in Space based on The Matrix It began on March 11, 2009 and ended in a Agents (Baddies) win in D4 (March 19th). Game Mechanics Rules Constructor - Lost in Cyber Space Programmer (D/N posts) - Social Darwin All actions are 5/6 chance success, unless stated otherwise. ACTIONS CAN NOT BE USED ON SELF IF NEO DIES before D2 - he can pass on his ability in dying, but becomes 2/3 chance sucess. LYNCH CYCLES require a minimum of two substantial posts, or you will loose secret, then ability, then replaced. CYCLES: 24 hour Days and Nights. This will be adhered to as strictly as possible. The corrupted code of one player must be deleted from the Matrix each day. In the event of a tie between two or more players, I will roll a die (RNG 1-6) for each player. Lowest number is eliminated. ---- Blocks and Failed Actions will generally be handled in one of two ways: # They will NOT appear in the night post at all. This is most likely. # They will appear in the post as a player otherwise not completing his or her intended action. *There are more than one example in the Night 1 post, although I will not say which are blocks and which are fails. *The intended action, however I choose to word it, will simply not succeed. Edit: I chose to add or omit blocks and failed actions in night posts at my discretion based on how they contributed to the story. You can be sure of one thing; if your action does succeed, it will appear in the night post. Role Description Independent - Wincon: Return humans to Matrix and take control of programs. Cannot die at night. #The Architect - A.I. taken over the programming of the Matrix and tries to keep the balance. *Rewrites programs EVEN nights - all Agents and Rogues have ability and vote nullified, the player is not told. *The Architect can use the ability of the player it nullified ONCE only, immediately or later. *Humans are returned to the Matrix and memory of freedom erased.... IOW they become batteries again - shame to waste them! Rogue Programs - Wincon: Be the only remaining faction in the game. Have BTSC. #Merovingian (aka the Frenchman) - RID Kill D/N - all votes count double unless blocked. IF BOTH TWINS DIE, can kill on odd nights only #Persephone - (Distraction) - Player chosen can not act that night. (Not same twice in a row. If Trinity is targetted - both players die/delete immediately) #Twin #1 - Delete/kill - odd nights #Twin #2 - Delete/kill - even nights Agents - Wincon: Delete all other players. Chose an Agent to Kill every night. Odd nights can use a firewall on an Agent (player is safe that night). Have BTSC. #Smith - RID kill D/N. Can use any deleted agent's secret ability if it has not been used #Brown - Can 'spoil' one players vote each day #Jones - Blocks #Johnson - Spy #Thompson - Odd nights can divert a players action to player of choice Freed Humans - Wincon: Delete all other players. Some may acquire BTSC. #Neo - the One - Deletes programs, all humans are safe from attack unless chosen twice. Invulnerable while Trinity is alive, once only he will auto save her if she is attacked but kill action is void #Trinity - Random saves until she and Neo meet. Then: Saves him automatically and can block twice in the game #Morpheus - Saves #Cypher - Dice role: 1 or 2 = Spy for agents; 3 or 4 = Block; 5 or 6 = Save #Apoc - Kidnaps using the Nebuchadnezzar, player spends 1N out of game #Dozer - Block (not same player twice in a row) #Tank - First Aid, 3/4 chance success #Mouse - Identify one of the dead/deleted, but can not fail twice in a row, Knows Trinity (can't tell) and will die in her place 50/50 chance #Switch - Kill/delete if Trinity dies Usable Programs for Freed Humans #Ceraph - Knows the Oracle, guards (automatically), can block once every night #The Oracle - Spy, can get BTSC with Morpheus once he is found #Key Maker - Reveal Role (any night not two in a row) - Picks role of freed human, I give details Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Couple things that caught my eye from a hosting perspective: Post #329 - Reaymond had correctly deduced the exact manner in which the Lynch occured and was dead on with all five of his insights. Having only played a few Mafias myself, I was floored to read what I thought only I (as host) understood at the time. Mucho Kudos to you Reay! Night 3 Actions: GC (Trinity) saved JS. At the same time, JS blocked GC. JS wasn't attacked obviously, so no big deal, but the idea of GC trying to help the guy targeting him was kind of funny. Night 4 Actions: (you'll soon understand why I titled it "If, Then") *CP diverted Andro to Imp (which is why Neo attacked you at home) *Voltage diverted MagicLuver to random target, which by RNG, turned out to be Imp as well (which is why Morpheus showed up) And then this little love affair: (which eventually amounted to nothing) *CS was supposed to Kill randro *ST blocked CS *SG had diverted ST to GC (who was saving JS again) *Randro blocked SG A couple nights were like that, with layers of If:Then logic. I'm sure some of you seasoned hosts have seen that before, but to n00b me, that was kinda fun. Like chasing my tail. :wacko: In defense of LIS, we tried to help the Humans out mid-game by boosting abilities where appropriate, the problem there was inactivity. We were supposed to punish inactivity...Quick figures: 6 of the bottom 10 posters were Humans (the people who need to post most since they dont have BTSC). The combined number of posts for those six players is 53. For six players. In contrast, 6 of the top ten posters were bad or indie. and they were posting as frequently in the btsc. I feel the humans have only theirselves to blame. Hosts can only help those who help themselves. What good would it have done to boost your abilities midgame if you guys were just gonna fire blindly at each other... Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Voltage - Agent unknown *IDoNotExist - Cypher *Joe's Student - Agent unknown *CrazyPainter - Agent Johnson *SomeGuy - Agent unknown *CyberSpace17 - Agent Thompson note, some of the agents could not be identified Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #andromeda - Neo Lynched D4 #Voltage - Agent unknown #Jarze - Apoc - Killed by Agent Smith D2 #Prof. T - The Oracle- Killed by the Merovingian N3 #IDoNotExist - Cypher #Joe's Student - Agent unknown #Star Tiger - Dozer - Killed by Twin #2 N2 #CrazyPainter - Agent Johnson #Renan - -Twin#2 - Killed by Neo D3 #MagicLuver101 - Morpheus #Randro - Tank #Grey Cells - Trinity - Killed by Agent Smith D4 #Impervious - Keymaker #A.I. - Ceraph #R.M.Z - Persephone #Reaymond - Mouse- Killed aboard the Nebuchadnezzar D2 #SomeGuy - Agent unknown #Izzy - Merovingian - Killed by Agent Smith D3 #Zerep - Switch - Killed by Agent Brown N3 #CyberSpace17 - Agent Thompson #Itachi-san - Architect - Lynched D2 #Brandonb - Twin #1 - Lynched D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games